Nunca Digas Nunca
by Milena Broyer
Summary: Soun Tendo y Genma Saotome después de recibir una fatídica nota de la corte de artes marciales informándoles que demolerán su dojo si no consigue heredero en 5 días
1. Decisión

Bueno primero que nada quiero pedir perdón por subirlo tan tarde y es que he estado muy ocupada, quiero dejarles claro que esta historia constara de 3 capítulos y también quería preguntarles si les gustaría que esta tuviera en el último capítulo lemon pues lo he considerado, pero primero quería que ustedes me dieran su opinión sobre esta idea ya que sería mi primer lemon n/n, bueno sin más interrupciones aquí el primer capítulo.

Nunca digas Nunca

— No sé porque me sorprende, siempre ha sido así — se regañaba a sí misma una joven hermosa de aproximadamente 16 años con esbelta figura y ojos cafés, grandes y expresivos; esta joven se encontraba acostada en su cama mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos una vez más — Pero ya está decidido hoy es la última vez que pienso en ti Ranma, Nunca me voy a casar contigo — se prometió esta hermosa joven pero sin saber que con estas palabras condenaría su vida.

Mientas esta hermosa joven se estaba prometiendo no casarse con su prometido en otra parte de Nerima se encuentra un joven recostado en las ramas de un árbol alto y frondoso, meditaba sobre lo ocurrido ese dia.

_Flash back_

_En el Dojo Tendo todo era paz, bueno casi todo exceptuando a un par de jóvenes sentados en el comedor ''hablando''._

— _Vamos Ranma tan solo pruébalo — le animaba la joven a su prometido._

— _Que no Akane, es que acaso no lo entiendes — Se negaba el muchacho haciendo alterar a la joven._

— _Pero ¿Por qué, que tiene de malo mi comida? — le preguntaba esta encolerizada._

— _Pues… sencillo no quiero morir envenenado hoy — Hablo como siempre de más Ranma, pero antes de que Akane pudiera tomar represarías contra este fue interrumpida por las 3 locas prometidas de Ranma._

— _¿Airen salir con Shampoo a cita hoy? —Pregunto la voluptuosa china restregándose contra el cuerpo del joven poniéndolo nervioso y a Akane furiosa._

— _¡Quítate Shampoo que mi Ran-chan no saldrá a ninguna cita contigo, el saldrá con migo! — y así empezó nuevamente una pelea entre las dos._

— _JOJOJO no hablen bobadas mi querido Ranma-kun no sería capaz de salir con simples plebeyas como ustedes — Hablo despectivamente Kodashi ganándose la ira de Ukio y Shampoo, creando una batalla entre las tres._

— _Chicas entiendo que quieran arreglar sus diferencias y quieran decidir por quien de ustedes tendrá su cita con Ranma, pero ¿lo podrían hacer afuera? Es que están destruyendo casi toda la casa — les hablo Akane molesta por el ruido y alboroto, aunque también tenía un poco de celos._

— _Chica violenta no meterse en batalla, no eres digna de hablar con nosotras — le hablo Shampoo mirándola de arriba abajo como si no valiera nada._

— _JOJOJO esta plebeya tiene razón tú no eres digna de mi presencia, eres imprudente y torpe, además de que no sabes cocinar y que decir de las artes marciales eres todo un fracaso, no sirves para nada — le hablo con repugnancia escupiendo todo su veneno por sus hirientes palabras._

_Akane sentía que las lágrimas se le agrupaban poco a poco en sus ojos y los sentía arder, pero no les daría el honor a ellas de verla llorar no señor ella tenía dignidad y no se la dejaría pisotear._

— _Oigan chicas no hablen así de Akane por favor —intervino Ranma que hasta el momento había estado callado dejando sorprendidas a todas._

— _¿Airen tu defender a chica violenta? — pregunto sorprendida Shampoo, haciendo caer en cuenta a Ranma en lo que había hecho, pero es que sintió una necesidad enorme de intervenir cuando vio a Kodashi y a Shampoo hablar tan despectivas de Akane._

— _No claro que no Shampoo — Hablo atropelladamente Ranma._

—''_claro era demasiado bueno para ser verdad''— pensó Akane._

— _Solo que no le veía razón de decir cosas que Akane ya sabía — Hablo Ranma hiriendo profundamente a Akane._

— _¡RANMA, TE ODIO! — le grito Akane mientras salía corriendo a su habitación, pero en el transcurso dejando algunas lágrimas en el camino dejando sorprendido al muchacho._

_Fin flash back_

—''Soy un idiota'' — se repetía una y otra vez el chico en su mente —''Bueno será mejor regresar a casa'' — y así emprendió camino a casa — ¿me pregunto si Akane sigue brava con migo? — se preguntó — Pero está decidido a partir de hoy Akane no volverá a sufrir por mí, la hare la mujer más feliz — se prometió.

Todos los integrantes de la familia Tendo y Saotome se encontraban cenando en un silencio muy incómodo, además de que los patriarcas de estas familias se encontraban muy serios.

— Bueno familia ya que todos hemos terminado de cenar Saotome y yo les queremos comunicar algo — Afirmo el señor Tendo serio — Verán puesto que Ranma y Akane ya llevan 2 años de prometidos hemos decidido que ya es hora de que se casen.

— ¡ME OPONGO! — grito la menor de los Tendo dejando a todos sorprendidos incluido a su prometido — Les voy a decir algo y espero que lo escuchen muy bien porque no lo voy repetir, ¡YO NUNCA ME CASARE CON RANMA! — Les grito dejándolos sorprendiéndolos aún más y a un Ranma dolido, pero el primero en reponerse fue Soun que volvió a hablar.

— Lo siento hija pero no te estoy pidiendo tu opinión, ni tampoco te estoy preguntando si te opones o no solo te lo estamos informando — Akane quedo sorprendida por cómo le hablo su padre, pues nunca por mas enojado que estuviera la había tratado así tan despectivo.

—Pero padre es que ni siquiera consideraron la opinión de Ranma y mía — trato de persuadirlo pero la mirada severa le confirmo que no le había convencido — además apuesto a que Ranma tampoco está de acuerdo con esta boda que están planeando — pero antes de que pudiera contestar Ranma Genma interrumpió.

— Akane lo que tu padre dijo es cierto, nosotros no te estamos pidiendo tu opinión ni a ti ni a Ranma solo les estamos informando — Hablo severamente este.

— Pero es que no lo entiendo porque tomaron esta decisión tan precipitada — les hablo está pidiéndoles una razón.

— ¿Quieres una razón? — le pregunto Soun a lo que su hija asintió — bien mira hoy recibimos una carta de la corte de artes marciales que me confirmaba que quieren demoler mi Dojo porque no tenía heredero — Hablo este dejando a todos sorprendidos excepto a Genma — pero también me daban la opción de que si conseguía heredero de aquí a 5 días me lo dejaban — termino de relatar para ser seguido por Genma.

— Entonces decidimos que ustedes tenían que casarse lo más pronto posible para poder seguir administrando el Dojo Tendo — Soun solo asintió cuando termino de relatar Genma, Akane los miraba sorprendidos al igual que Ranma.

— Entonces eso quiere decir que me tengo que casar con Ranma para que sigamos con el Dojo — Murmuro Akane para sí misma.

— ¡ACEPTO! — Todos voltearon a ver sorprendidos a Ranma.

— ¿Qué? — preguntaron todos aun en shock.

— Pues sí que acepto casarme con Akane para que no nos quiten el Dojo, al fin y al cabo algún día tenía que pasar ¿no? — todos asintieron aun sorprendidos y voltearon a mirar a Akane.

— ¿Y tú Akane? — le pregunto dulcemente Kasumi.

— Yo… — Akane se sintió nerviosa con todas las miradas puestas en ella pero aun así contesto en un suspiro — De acuerdo.

¡Continuara! …

Espero que les guste


	2. Prometidas enfadadas y cerca de la boda

**Prometidas enfadadas y cerca de la boda.**

Después de que los cabezas de familia dieran la noticia cada uno se dirigió a su habitación.

—_ No puedo creer que esto esté pasando — _Pensaba confundida la joven artista marcial — Pero me pregunto ¿Por qué Ranma reacciono así?

FLASH BACK

— Pero es que no lo entiendo porque tomaron esta decisión tan precipitada — les hablo está pidiéndoles una razón.

— ¿Quieres una razón? — le pregunto Soun a lo que su hija asintió — bien mira hoy recibimos una carta de la corte de artes marciales que me confirmaba que quieren demoler mi Dojo porque no tenía heredero — Hablo este dejando a todos sorprendidos excepto a Genma — pero también me daban la opción de que si conseguía heredero de aquí a 5 días me lo dejaban — termino de relatar para ser seguido por Genma.

— Entonces decidimos que ustedes tenían que casarse lo más pronto posible para poder seguir administrando el Dojo Tendo — Soun solo asintió cuando termino de relatar Genma, Akane los miraba sorprendidos al igual que Ranma.

— Entonces eso quiere decir que me tengo que casar con Ranma para que sigamos con el Dojo — Murmuro Akane para sí misma.

— ¡ACEPTO! — Todos voltearon a ver sorprendidos a Ranma.

— ¿Qué? — preguntaron todos aun en shock.

FIN FLAS BACK

— _Es muy raro que el haya reaccionado así y más cuando él es muy delicado con ese tema y siempre está en contra_ — Pensaba confundida la joven — Bueno es mejor dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarme en los deberes.

..¶CAMBIO DE ESCENA¶..

El joven artista marcial se encontraba en el Dojo tratando de desahogar su enojo y dolor.

— _Akane no sabes cuánto me dolieron tus palabras —_ pensaba triste el artista marcial mientras hacía unas sencillas katas que lo relajaban siempre que estaba enojado o frustrado como en este momento.

Flash back

— Bueno familia ya que todos hemos terminado de cenar Saotome y yo les queremos comunicar algo — Afirmo el señor Tendo serio — Verán puesto que Ranma y Akane ya llevan 2 años de prometidos hemos decidido que ya es hora de que se casen.

— ¡ME OPONGO! — grito la menor de los Tendo dejando a todos sorprendidos incluido a su prometido — Les voy a decir algo y espero que lo escuchen muy bien porque no lo voy repetir, ¡YO NUNCA ME CASARE CON RANMA! — Les grito sorprendiéndolos y dejando a un Ranma dolido, pero el primero en reponerse fue Soun que volvió a hablar.

FIN FLASH BACK

— Aunque no lo haya demostrado esas palabras me lastimaron mucho — Hablaba solo el muchacho — ¿Sera así como te sientes cada vez que digo algo ofensivo contra ti? — Se preguntó — Bueno será mejor irme a dormir que mañana tengo que madrugar — y sin más se dirigió a su habitación.

..¶CAMBIO DE ESCENA¶..

En el Nekohanten se puede apreciar como la mediana de los Tendo vendía información a las ''prometidas'' de Ranma.

— Chica interesada tener que estar mintiendo no es posible que mi Airen acepte casarse con chica violenta del mazo — Hablo confiada la amazona.

— Ya sabía que no me creerías, por eso traje esta grabación — Y sin más le mostro la grabación en la cual anunciaban la noticia de la boda y como Ranma la aceptaba.

— Pero esto no puede ser posible mi Ran-chan no puede hacerme esto — Hablaba aturdida la joven cocinera de okonomiyakis negándose a creer lo que acababa de escuchar, aunque hace mucho tiempo se hubiera dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Ranma.

— Bueno si alguna todavía tiene dudas… — Pero fue interrumpida por un fuerte grito de Shampoo.

— ¿Cuándo ser boda? — Pregunto fuera de sí la amazona.

Nabiki la miro fijamente obviamente podría sacar provecho de la situación y decirles donde está decidido hacerla, pero no quería volver a ver ese dolor reflejado en los ojos de su hermana como el día en el cual arruinaron su boda por culpa de ella, porque fue gracias a ella que llegaron allí esos locos.

— Lo siento chicas pero no puedo decirles donde se realizara la ceremonia — les dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro, todas la miraban sorprendidas pues desde que la conocían ella nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad para sacar dinero.

— Jojojojo pero que estás diciendo plebeya como te atreves a negarle información a la gran rosa negra — Hablo socarronamente la joven gimnasta.

— Pues así como lo oyen no les diré donde se realizara la boda y punto — Hablo severa Nabiki.

— Pues bien si chica interesada no decirnos, nosotras encontrar lugar de la ceremonia — Hablo furiosa Shampoo.

— Tienes razón — Y de decir esto estas desaparecieron.

— _Espero que esto no cause problemas_ — Pensó Nabiki preocupada —_ Lo bueno es que dejo buenas ganancias —_ Pensó contenta mientras se dirigía a su casa contando los billetes que había conseguido.

..¶CAMBIO DE ESCENA¶..

Ranma se disponía a dormir realmente se encontraba agotado, pues después de que saliera del Dojo se encontró con la familia decorando el salón donde realizaban eventos importantes y a su madre hablando con teléfono por lo que pudo escuchar era un sacerdote que vendría mañana a casarlos y estaban organizando la hora, bueno le restó importancia y siguió su camino a su habitación mañana sería un largo día.

Pero al acostarse se pudo oír un gran estruendo en la parte de debajo de la casa, sobresaltándolo se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la sala.

— ¿pero por qué tanto alboroto? — Pregunto Ranma llegando al lugar y viendo a todas sus prometidas reunidas y mirándolo fijamente, eso solo podría significar una cosa PROBLEMAS.

— Airen Shampoo enterarse de algo y estar muy molesta — Le comunico la amazona acercándosele peligrosamente.

— Yo también Ran-chan ¿Cómo es eso de que te vas a casar con Akane-chan? — Pregunto sin rodeos.

— Jojojojo yo sé que mi Ranma-sama no sería jamás de serme infiel, todo es culpa de esa hechicera pero no te preocupes mi amor yo te salvare — todos la miraron con una gota en la sien.

— Bueno es que el Dojo será demolido si no me caso con ella — Trato de excusarse.

— Pero Ran-chan no tienes que sacrificarte así — le dijo triste Ukio

— Chica de espátula gigante tener razón, porque no mejor casarse chico cerdo con chica violenta hacer pareja perfecta — Hablo la amazona sin percatarse del aura furiosa de él joven artista marcial.

— Creo que no es necesario Shampoo después de todo soy yo el prometido de Akane y ese es mi deber — Hablo este sin percatarse de que sus palabras sorprendieron a sus jóvenes prometidas pues él nunca había admitido frente a ellas que él era el prometido de Akane.

Todas se miraron entre si y bajaron la cabeza derrotadas pues ya con esas palabras del chico confirmaban lo que ellas no querían aceptar.

— Ex Airen cuidarse — Ranma la miro sorprendido por como lo había llamado.

— Espero que seas feliz Ran-chan — Susurro Ukio aguantando las lágrimas contenidas.

— Esa hechicera de Akane Tendo logro conquistarte amor mío espero que puedas ser feliz aunque sé que no lo lograras sin mi tenemos que superar nuestro amor y seguir con nuestras vidas — Hablo con fingido melodrama y sin decir más todas se marcharon dejando a todos sorprendidos, pues nunca imaginaron que ellas aceptaran su derrota.

— Bueno al menos ya ellas no son un problema — Hablo con humor Kasumi tratando de quitar el ambiente pesado que había.

— Si tienes razón, me voy a dormir Oyasumi — y sin más Ranma se dirigió a su habitación pues mañana sería un nuevo día.

Continuara°!.

Espero que les guste y por favor dejen comentarios!.


	3. la boda

**La boda **

En el Dojo Tendo todo era alboroto, no había persona en la casa que no estuviera ocupada y corriendo cómo loco por todo el lugar ¿la razón? Hoy era el día de la boda de los herederos de combate libre Saotome y Tendo.

Los patriarcas de la casa se encontraban ajenos a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pues estos dos se encontraban tomando y bebiendo, celebrando que por fin sus hijos aceptaban casarse.

— Papá, Tío Genma creo que será mejor que se den un baño y se vallan alistando, yo mientras tanto voy a ayudar a que se aliste Akane — Y sin mas la mayor de los Tendo se retiró de la sala.

— Creó qué Kasumi tiene razón Saotome, Sera mejor que nos alistemos — Le dijo el patriarca de la familia Tendo.

— Si Tendo alistémonos y después seguimos con nuestra celebración de que por fin logramos unir nuestras familias — Contesto con una sonrisa Genma.

* * *

><p>— Akane por el amor de Dios quédate quieta — Le decía desesperada Nabiki mientras la peinaba y está nerviosa no se mantenía quieta — Mira Akane ya sé que estas nerviosa y toda la cosa, pero moviéndote como una loca no va a solucionar nada y lo que hará es arruinar tu peinado y créeme que ya tengo los brazos entumecidos así que por favor colabora — Le dijo esta con toda la paciencia que poseía en esté momento.<p>

— Lo siento Nabiki no me había dado cuenta — Le respondió está apenada — Pero creó que sería mejor primero ponerme el vestido y después que me hicieras el peinado ¿no? — Nabiki la miró y después suspiró frustrada y luego le soltó el cabello.

— Jo Jo Jo no seas ilusa si aquí todos sabemos perfectamente que mi Ranma-sama solo tiene ojos para mi **(sueña ilusa ¬¬) **— Le dijo altanera la joven de leotardo negro con un aire de superioridad.

— Bueno pero moviéndole Akane, que la cuestión es de tiempo y ya estamos retrasadas — La apuraba mientras le pasaba el vestido.

- 15 minutos después -

Akane salió del baño de la habitación tímidamente y miro a Nabiki que se había quedado asombrada mirándola.

— Y ¿bien? — Le preguntó.

— Akane te vez hermosa — Le dijo está y pues es la verdad, llevaba un vestido beich de la cintura para arriba en forma de corsé con detalles dorados y plateados, caía libremente hasta los tobillos y con una cola larga de medio metro — Bueno pero ahora falta el peinado y maquillaje así que por favor está vez si quédate quieta — Le pidió está mientras le empezaba a desenredar el pelo.

— Oye ¿Nabiki donde está Kasumi? — Le preguntó.

— Esta ayudando a Ranma con el Esmoquin — Le respondió está simplemente sin tomar importancia de que está oración puso mas nerviosa a Akane — Ahora quédate quieta que viene lo mas importante el peinado y maquillaje — Le pidió está con una sonrisa picara, Akane solo pudo suspirar resignada y asentir.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en otro lugar diferente a la casa Tendo, para ser más exactos un parque se encontraban reunidos 3 jóvenes.<p>

— Entonces ¿Qué decir? ¿Aceptar mi propuesta? — Pregunto una joven china de ojos rasgados y figura voluptuosa con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

— Jo Jo Jo Simple plebeya esta vez acepto unir fuerzas con tigo para por fin poder obtener a mi amado Ranma-sama — Le contesto con una sonrisa de superioridad.

— Yo también acepto hare cualquier cosa por separar a mi preciosa diosa con alma de tigresa de ese malvado hechicero Saotome — Le respondió con una sonrisa.

— Entonces solo faltar averiguar el lugar del casamiento — Le respondió la chinita con una sonrisa — Y yo ser perfectamente quien me dirá donde ser.

* * *

><p>— Entonces ¿Te llamaron a preguntarte el lugar de la boda? — Le pregunto sorprendida la mayor de las hermanas Tendo a Nabiki la cual asentía con una sonrisa llena de picardía la cual confundió un poco a Kasumi— Pero entonces que Hiciste — Nabiki Aumento más su sonrisa mientras le empezaba a relatar lo que había pasado.<p>

Flash Back

Se encontraba Nabiki en su cuarto feliz pues después de extorsionar aun compañero de aula este le había dado una gran suma de dinero y se había comprado un par de cosas, cuando de pronto empezó a sonar su teléfono celular se acercó a él con una sonrisa y contesto:

— Diga.

— Hola Nabiki ser yo Shampoo — Inmediatamente la sonrisa que sostenía Nabiki se esfumo y torno una cara seria, pues y sospechaba para que la llamaba.

— Hola Shampoo ¿Para que me llamabas? — Escucho la risa caracterizada de la chica.

— Nabiki yo saber que Ranma y chica violenta se casaran hoy, Pero no se el lugar en donde se va a hacer la boda — Nabiki torció la boca en un gesto de fastidio hay venían de nuevo —

Nabiki torció la boca en un gesto de fastidio hay venían de nuevo — Por eso te ofrezco 50.000 Yenes a cambio de el nombre del lugar de la boda — Nabiki sonrió pues se le acababa de ocurrir algo.

— Veo que ya sabes hacer negocios con migo Shampoo, Bien el lugar de la boda es aquí en el Dojo Tendo pero va a ser una reunión discreta — Le informo está con una sonrisa — Por eso te recomiendo que llegues a las 7:00 Pues a esa hora será cuando se empiece la ceremonia.

— Gracias chica interesada — Y sin más esta colgó una sonrisa, sin saber que toda la información era errónea.

— Hay me debes una hermanita — Susurro mientras se acostaba en la cama y seguía contando los billetes que había obtenido ese día.

Fin Flash Back

— Entonces ¿No los delataste? — Le pregunto sorprendida Kasumi mientras Nabiki negaba con la cabeza — Wow estoy realmente orgullosa de ti Nabiki por fin pusiste a nuestra hermana por en sima de tu interés — Nabiki sonrió y salió de la habitación mientras susurraba.

— Solo espero que aproveches está oportunidad que se te esta dando.

* * *

><p>En otra parte se encontraban reunidos un grupo de jóvenes mientras ideaban un plan con una información errónea que consiguieron <strong>(adivinen gracias a quien xD)<strong>.

— Entonces dices que mi amada Akane se casara a las 7:00 de la tarde hoy ¿no? — Le pregunto un muchacho a la chica de cabellos purpura.

— Así ser — Confirmo ella con una sonrisa — Hoy se casan ellos pero no saben la sorpresa que se llevaran **(Hay pobres si supieran lo que los espera :p) **Y yo estar mas que dispuesta a interrumpir esa boda para poder estar con mi Airen — Dijo la chica con un aire un tanto soñador.

— Jo Jo Jo no seas ilusa si aquí todos sabemos perfectamente que mi Ranma-sama solo tiene ojos para mi **(sueña ilusa ¬¬) **— Le dijo altanera la joven de leotardo negro con un aire de superioridad.

* * *

><p>Después de arreglar el Dojo y arreglar a los novios todos se encontraban en sus respectivos lugares las pocas personas que invitaron a la ceremonia <strong>(Ukio y Ryoga recuerden que se arrepintieron y aceptaron que perdieron, las hermanas Tendo los patriarcas de las dos respectivas familias y el casamentero) <strong>entraron o mejor dicho entro el novio.

— Wow hijo, no sabes como me enorgulleces por fin decidiste casarte con Akane y decidiste unir nuestras escuelas — Le dijo un tanto orgulloso Genma Saotome cuando Ranma estuvo al lado suyo esperando a la novia.

— Ya deja de decir estupideces viejo — Le respondió sonrojado Ranma pues todavía no podía asimilar que se estaba casando con Akane.

Antes de que los dos pudieran seguir hablando al Dojo Tendo ingreso la tan esperada novia cogida del brazo de su padre como es la tradición, apenas la vio Ranma el quedo embelesado viéndola pues realmente ese vestido la hacia lucir mas hermosa de lo que de por si ya era además de que resaltaba mas su hermosa y voluptuosa figura, definitivamente ya no podía seguir llamándola pechos planos, pues es desde un principio sabia que ella no tenia el busto pequeño pues en realidad lo tenia a un tamaño perfecto para el, pero con el paso de los años su figura se acentuó, sus caderas se ancharon un poco sin exagerar, su cintura se puso mas estrecha haciendo lucir unas hermosas y peligrosas curvas y sus pechos crecieron, definitivamente se iba a casar con una mujer hermosa.

Akane no se encontraba en diferente estado pues al ver a Ranma con el Smoking puesto quedo prendada se veía realmente apuesto, y sus bien marcados músculos se marcaban perfectamente por medio de el traje.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente los dos, Ranma le tendió la mano a Akane y la ayudo a subirse al altar improvisado, sin más la ceremonia comenzó.

— Ranma Saotome acepta usted a Akane Tendo como su futura esposa para amarla respetarla y cuidarla en la enfermedad y en la salud, en las buenas y en las malas — Pregunto el cura a Ranma.

— Acepto — Respondió este seguro.

— Akane Tendo acepta usted a Ranma Saotome como su futuro esposo para amarlo respetarlo y cuidarlo en la enfermedad y en la salud, en las buenas y en las malas — Le pregunto está vez a La joven

— Acepto — Respondió esta un tanto tímida.

— Bueno sin mas los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia — Declaro el padre Ranma desde hace rato estaba esperando esa parte pero al escucharlo decir por el padre se sintió nervioso y se quedo tieso y no supo como reaccionar, Akane al ver esto tomo la iniciativa y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, Ranma al sentir los labios de la chica contra los de el despertó del trance y respondió con entusiasmo el beso de la chica atrayéndola por la cintura, Akane sonrió en medio del beso y cuando se separaron por falta de aire, se quedaron mirando fijamente.

— Te amo — Susurraron al mismo tiempo y sonrieron.

Continuara!

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA BUENO PRIMERO QUE NADA QUIERO AGRADECERLES POR SU APOYO A :<strong>

**-Ranmaxakanelove**

**-carmen15**

**-drakedge**

**-SOLD3DAD**

**-luniitaturksa**

**-sakura**

**-cjs**

**-maria saotome**

**-melody**

**-dickory**

**Quieero decirles que esta historia esta en su recta final, y muy pronto veremos como pasaran su primera noche de bodas nuestros queridos protagonistas, tambien quiero informar que lo he estado pensando mucho y pues he decidido que no hare el lemon, esperen... esperen pero no se me enojen no me dejaron terminar, dije que no hare el lemon pero por ahora pues pienso terminar esta historia, y despues empezar otra tratandose de la vida de casados de nuestra pareja favorita, si les gusta la idea comentenmela, sin mas me despido.**

**Reviews!**

**NoS lEeMoS!**


	4. Epilogo

**Epilogo **

* * *

><p><span>Nunca digas nunca <span>

* * *

><p>Se puede apreciar una hermosa casa con elegantes toques y un gran Dojo, de ella sale una mujer realmente bella de cabellos negros con destellos azules, y unos ojos avellanas con abundantes pestañas que atraparían a cualquiera.<p>

— Akane ¿A dónde vas? —

— Ranma, voy a visitar a Kasumi hace mucho que no la veo y quiero ver como va su embarazo — El chico hizo un puchero lo cual hizo sonreír a la chica.

— Pero prométeme que no te demoraras — La chica asintió y le dio un largo beso y sin mas se fue —

Mientras la joven se marchaba el muchacho se quedaba embobado mirando a su esposa partir.

— Papi ¿A dónde fue mamá? — Pregunto una niña de no más 5 años, con cabellos tan oscuros como los de su madre pero ojos tan claros como los de su padre.

— Hinata, Akane fue a visitar a tu tía Kasumi —

— Se demorara mucho — La Niña suspiro con desanimo pero su padre la alzo y le revolvió el pelo, mientras le decía.

— No lo creó —

* * *

><p>—Horas más tarde—<p>

Ranma se encontraba entrenando en el Dojo mientras su hija Hinata se encontraba viendo televisión, un poco mas cansado se recostó contra los muros del Dojo y empezó a recordar cuando había cambiado su vida.

Pues hace unos años si le Hubieran dicho que estaría casado con Akane y una hermosa hija de 5 años no lo hubiera creído.

A sus 21 años se sentía el hombre mas afortunado del mundo pues lo que comenzó en un compromiso impuesto por sus padres término siendo la mas grande historia de amor, y si puede sonar cursi pero así era como podía describir todo lo que había vivido Junto a su adorada Akane.

Sintió la puerta abrirse y después apareció Akane con una hermosa sonrisa.

— Akane te demoraste mucho — Cruzo los brazos su pecho fingiendo estar enojado.

— Oh vamos Ranma solo fueron unas pocas horas —

— Si pero aun así te demoraste mucho — Akane soltó una carcajada.

— Sabes yo también te extrañe un montón —

Y después de su breve charla se dirigieron a su habitación donde se demostraron lo mucho que se extrañaron.

**Fin **

Hola quiero agradecerles a todos los que me apoyaron en esta historia y como acabaron de ver este es el final definitivo y si me quedo muy corto el epilogo (Demasiado diría yo) Pero bueno como ya les dije esta historia tendrá continuación, pero va a empezar desde la noche de boda de Ranma y Akane.

Bueno sin mas me despido y de nuevo les agradezco el haberme apoyado.

Los quiero mucho, Akane love.

(alguna sugerencia que quieran hacer sobre mi siguiente proyecto que aun no se como llamarlo es bien recibida J)


End file.
